


you came back to me

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Rescue, edom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: “Remember what you said? We always seem to find our way back to each other. Trust in that.“ Magnus swallows heavily, his features getting blurred further into Edom’s fire. “Alexander, I love y-”The scream that rips through Alec as Edom disappears around him leaves his throat hoarse and knocks him to his knees, leaves him wondering if it’s possible to live with only half of your heart.





	you came back to me

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted as two separate drabbles on [my tumblr](https://www.hufflebee.tumblr.com)
> 
> inspired by [this post ](http://magnusbanne.tumblr.com/post/167016179287/immortals-malec-what-if-when-magnus-goes-to)

Alec had thought that watching Magnus walk into the elevator outside of Max’s infirmary room would be the moment his heart broke and bled the most it could. How could there possibly be something that would cut through him more than that, more than watching the love of his life walk away from him? He had thought that would be the most intense, world shattering thing to happen to him. 

And in a way, he was right, but also terribly, horrifyingly wrong.

Edom burns around them, but Alec can hardly register anything other than Magnus, his eyes filled with tears, his heartbreak written all over his face.

“Magnus, please, there has to be something,  _anything_ -“

“Alexander,“ Magnus whispers, and it sounds like goodbye.

“No, no, please, I love you, please, I can’t, I-“

“Remember what you said? We always seem to find our way back to each other. Trust in that.“ Magnus swallows heavily, his features getting blurred further into Edom’s fire. “Alexander, I love y-”

The scream that rips through Alec as Edom disappears around him leaves his throat hoarse and knocks him to his knees, leaves him wondering if it’s possible to live with only half of your heart.

* * *

 

Magnus was becoming more and more certain he would die in here. His magic has been silent for so long he almost couldn’t even feel it without focusing, his body felt drained and heavy, and he had long ago lost track of time. The cell only let in the faintest red light from his father’s realm inside, painting the dark walls in red, the only thing standing out being the deep black door on the wall furthest from Magnus.

He thought of Alec, but found he couldn’t remember the exact shade of his eyes, couldn’t quite picture his smile, and it cut through him more than anything his father had done.

Suddenly, the heavy door fell from its hinges, almost like they just gave out without reason. Magnus instinctively reached for his magic, only to find it buried and out of grasp, but before he could panic, his eyes adjusted to the added light in the cell and he saw Alec standing in the doorway.

In a few strides Alec was in front of him, so close Magnus would only need to reach out a hand to touch him. Magnus’ eyes travelled over Alec, over the cuts in his clothes, the way he was leaning more on his right leg, the blood spattered over his shirt and neck, the heavy stubble on his face, and stopped at Alec’s tired eyes, eyes filled with love, relief and worry, eyes Magnus couldn’t remember only moments ago.

“You came back to me,“ Magnus whispered, his voice cracking and hoarse, and then Alec was hugging him, holding him tight, burying his face into Magnus’ neck.

“Always,” Alec whispered. The warmth of Alec in his arms, the faint scratching of facial hair against Magnus’ neck, the feeling of his heartbeat between them was enough to make Magnus collapse into the embrace, a broken sob escaping him.

_We always seem to find out way back to each other._


End file.
